Kristopher Lopar
Slayer Kristopher "Kris" Lopar is a warrior, freelanced in mercenary work but loyal to the Eternal Companions. He is recongized for his great skill and cunning. As a member of the Eternal Companions, Kristopher is one of the most versatile fighters in the organization; his accomplishments are renowned for his abilities as an assassin, infiltrator, hunter, tracker, enforcer, tactician and tournament competitor. History Kristopher keeps his history faded in memory and rarely shares information about his past, thus little is known about his youth. His only known family is an older sister who's status remains unknown and a younger sister that followers his path. According to his younger sister, Shirley, he and his family were born in Fort Dryke in the northern regions of the Swamplands. Kristopher claims he killed his first man when he was only 13 years of age. He began spectating tournaments at a young age, until the day came when he started squiring and eventually fighting. Over the years Kristopher has won several duels and defeated countless men in single combat. A Lone Grave in the Forest In 1259, a band of outlaws, known as the Drakewater Brotherhood, began robbing and pillaging villages throughout the southern regions of the Swampland. Kristopher, having already gained a reputation as a skilled fighter in tournaments, was asked by smallfolk to deal with the outlaws and claim their bounties, but he refused. It was not until a year later in 1260 when Kristopher's lover, Aryanna, and several other women were captured by the Brotherhood during a pillage. This forced Kristopher track down the outlaws. Over the course of several weeks, Kristopher, his squire, and three other hunters whom he trusted searched the wilderness and swamps for any sign of the women. After successfully finding and eliminating a Brotherhood encampment, at the cost of his squire's life, he found out through interrogation of one of the outlaws that their leader, Ekar'rok, was receiving protection from the smallfolk of the northern villages. It soon became apparent that the villages of the north and south were at civil war, and that the Drakewater Brotherhood led by Ekar'rok was a merely a facade to accept blame for the atrocities. Within a fortnight, Kristopher and his three companions found and infiltrated the Brotherhood's main hideout. They captured all the outlaws - who were later sold to a slave master in a port town to the east - by detaining them in their sleep, but not before a few remaining outlaws sounded the alarm. A fight ensured between the outlaws and the hunters. While his companions fought off the outlaws, Kristopher pursued the Brotherhood's leader. Having learned of Aryanna's love for Kristopher, Ekar'rok took her hostage to keep his enemies away and escaped into the woods with Kristopher hot on his trail. By the time dawn rose the next day, Kristopher caught up to his lover and her captor, and threatened to kill him if he did not release Aryanna. The standoff ended when Aryanna attempted to stab Ekar'rok with an arrow from his own quiver, but he retaliated and stabbed her repeatedly. Kristopher intervened and slayed the Brotherhood leader but Aryanna succumbed to her fatal wounds while in her lover's arms. Before she passed, she asked him not to weep for her. After the death of Ekar'rok and Aryanna, a grief stricken Kristopher buried his former lover in the forest, a lone grave. He returned to the hideout to find that his three comrades subdued the remaining outlaws and that the other women were set free. Seeking vengeance and a way to end the civil war, Kristopher traveled to the northern villages and assassinated their chief. His efforts proved fruitless, however, as the assassination of the chief only provoked the northern villages to launch a heavy assault on their southern enemies. Kristopher did not wait around to witness the bloodshed, for he abandoned his home to travel west as a vagabond and start a new life. The Eternal Companions To be continued.... The War of the Shadows Appearance and Character Kristopher is a forceful, lusty man with a quick wit and barbed tongue. He is renowned for his duels, his bitterness, his keen intellect, and his carnality. Above all Kristopher is a deeply passionate man, with a hot temper that often leads him into duels and grudges, but in equal measure this also makes him deeply loyal to those he cares about, such as his comrades within the Eternal Companions. During a fight, Kristopher is regarded by friends and foes as an extremely volatile fighter. Alec views him as a force to be reckoned with and holds the belief that Kristopher uses humor to hide his true self.